halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ritoru Furousha
"" - Ritoru Furousha Ritoru Furōsha (不舎 裡取, Furōsha Ritoru) was the former captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13. Story Ritoru Furousha does not remember anything of his previous life, not even his real name. His name was pretty much given to him by the entire 65th district in which he arrived in after his death from the living world 600 years ago this year. Ritoru was continuously stealing for himself and friends so that they would never live poorly. They had everything they needed and more. If he and his friends were caught during their escapades, Ritoru would never fail to immediately attack his captors so that his friends could escape unscathed with their bountiful swag. Ritoru would also never win these encounters as the captors would beat him mercilessly until near death. This continued for 50 years as he grew stronger and stronger from his continual fights and he eventually began winning these fights against those who stood in his way. 15 years later, he was a figure of fear within the 65th district and was doing whatever he liked, that is until he was noticed by the Shinigami 14 years later. Ritoru was quickly found and, though he faced them without fear, was easily dispatched. The Shinigami who led this excursion saw the potential of Ritoru and spoke on his behalf to be allowed to go to the Academy. And went he did. Since then, Ritoru has fought in and survived the Great Hollow war, Sine Qua Non invasion, and the Civil War that resulted in Shiroi becoming the new Soutaicho and the subsequent purge of vizards. Appearance Ritoru stands at a tall 6'0" and bears broad shoulders. His eyes are a clear grey; beneath each eye is tattooed script, mostly of unknown origin. The Vagrant Lord prefers to wear a desert mantle over his haori, and is always seen wearing a metal necklace depicting some sort of winged creature. Perhaps his most distinguishing feature is his dull pink hair color, marking him out even from a distance. Personality Pride, confidence, and an almost annoying tirelessness have been the few notable features that have stuck with Ritoru over his tenure within the Gotei. But many things have changed over the long years, making Ritoru an almost completely different person from the vagrant youth of his war days. He is now friendly and sociable, able to strike up a conversation with seemingly anyone. He's learned the strength of leadership well from Shiroi and does not hesitate to take the reigns of any situation if he sees that he could be doing it better. Zanpakutō Aishōtsukai (哀傷遣, Woe Bearer) Ritoru's zanpakutō is a very beaten-up katana-looking 2-foot scabbard with the handle being the only part of the weapon visible. While the scabbard is very plain looking, the handle is very ornate being lined with golden images of naginatas engaged in combat with other various weaponry. There is no visible guard. Ritoru is unable to draw his weapon in its normal state from its sheath so he is forced to attack and defend with its scabbard, thus the beaten-up look. *'Shikai': Aishōtsukai is released by the command "Share your terrible burden" (ひどい負担を共有してください, hidoi futan wo kyouyuu shitekudasai). Aishoutsukai lets forth a terrible, pain-filled howl as Ritoru begins to slowly pull him from the sheath. As the weapon is being pulled, it is enveloped in an almost blindingly bright red glow as it is immediately transformed into a 5'6" double-halberd. On each end, there is a 2-foot axe head with a very ornate metalworking. There is also a very sharp point at the tip of each side when thrusting maneuvers are in order. :Shikai Special Ability: Aishōtsukai gives Ritoru several abilities such as: :*'Reikon Denrei' (霊コン伝令, Soul Courier): This ability is always active. If the blade cuts an opponent's flesh, Aishoutsukai reveals in a whisper the opponent's greatest fears to Ritoru. A mental image is also provided to Ritoru by Aishoutsukai to supplement his message. Representing this transfer, an opponent feels a very cold sensation from his new wound as 2% of his max SP is immediately lost and transferred to Ritoru. No more than 10% can be drained from a single target however. If the opponent stops to examine his wound, he will notice that it has been cauterized by small crystals of ice. :*'Kōrikyoku' (氷極, Ice Spikes): Aishōtsukai’s blades are always cold to the touch. This is because Ritoru’s soul is constantly releasing his pain through his weapon. Through extreme concentration, Ritoru has learned to focus and channel his burden through the icy blades themselves. This change manifests itself immediately at Ritoru’s thought as icy spikes that shoot forth from the weapon's massive blades. The spikes extend rapidly from the blades forming jagged points that fly towards his foes. Ritoru can produce 12 of these spikes, 6 on each blade. As the spikes are technically an extension of the zanpakutō's blades, all other relevant abilities still apply. Bankai :Name: Aishoutsukai Kai Increase Form: Upon utterance of Ban Kai, Ritoru’s zanpakutou can be seen to transform from the monstrous double-halberd to a 3-foot katana that appears to have a black, ethereal blade with a serrated edge that looks as if it has come alive. It occasionally drips a dark, oozing substance that feels like acid if it comes into contact with the skin. An additional note, Ritoru’s outfit is changed heavily as well once he enters Ban Kai. If any PC’s or NPC’s were around 400 years ago, they might recognize the outfit of a shinigami felon that was executed for illegal experimentation from within the R&D division of the Gotei. Ritoru’s neck is swathed in a white cloth that tails down over a loose, black jump-suit that many of the scientists used during the felon’s experiments to protect themselves from the dangerous reactions they uncovered. Ability - Soul Discord: All souls have been recycled countless times, back and forth between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Many past souls were great human warriors or shinigami who fell in battle, and many more still were just peasants and wanderers, destined to die powerless and poor. Each aspect of these soul’s existences, however, still cries out to be heard. When two, or more, of these existences collide with each other within the same unprepared shell, the only possible outcome is devastation. Upon activation, an invisible sphere of Ritoru’s reiatsu forms around him measuring 20 meters in diameter. Once the sphere is initiated, each soul within the sphere, or that comes within the sphere as ban kai persists, experiences the full effect of Soul Discord. The effects are unique for each soul as well as different each time a particular soul is exposed more than one time. Based out of a total of 6 existences that could possibly be drawn out by Aishoutsukai’s call, certain temporary changes can be seen within an individual: 50% Single Stat Shift – 3 points Single Kidou Lock - .5 point Tech/Corresponding Non-Shinigami Ability Lock – 1 point In this instance, points equal existences able to be called and signify the cost for Ritoru to alter an aspect within a soul. Upon exposure to Soul Discord and due to the exhausting nature of its effects, a soul does not return to normal for three minutes upon leaving the sphere initiated by Soul Discord. Unfortunately, there is a cap to the number existences Aishoutsukai can recall based on the connection/relative ability of the opponent(s). 3 against those of relative strength of Ritoru, only 1 for those who are double or more connection. For those few who are unfortunate enough to be less than half the strength of Ritoru, they must cope with the full payload of Aishoutsukai’s burden. Attack - Winter's Anchor: With a point of the blade of Aishoutsukai, it can instantly humidify the surrounding air and manipulate it into an attack that forms a near clear pillar of ice at the spot it pointed at, 8 foot tall, 6 foot wide and deep. Anything caught within cannot move and is spiritually bound to the plane it is currently in. If the target is within 10 meters of the pillar and manages not to be caught inside the ice, they still suffer a three round speed reduction equal to 10% of Ritoru's maximum reiatsu due to the extreme supernatural cold. Each use of this attack costs 5% of Ritoru's total reiatsu. Winter's Anchor does not stack with other hohou debuffs unless the targets are themselves using a hohou enhancer. Otherwise the lesser debuff is negated. Attack - Strike of the Quickened Cold: The much more manageable size of the Woe Bearer in ban kai has allowed Ritoru to unlock its deadlier powers. But some also have their price. Ritoru begins to lose his self-control with each swipe of this attack as the blade, just as it does in Winter's Anchor, humidifies and immediately freezes the air it cuts through, leaving a jagged crescent of ice ethereally locked at the spot it was formed. Each time Ritoru performs this attack, his hohou increases by 5%, to a maximum of 45%, until he inevitably loses control, destroying anything and everything in his path until he is put down. Each use of this attack costs 1% of Ritoru's max reiatsu and he can expend 25% of his max reiatsu, if he has it, to forcibly calm himself and end the rage. Trivia Gallery Category:Third Division Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Bankai Users Category:Nobles